1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to drivers, electro-optical apparatuses, electronic devices, and the like.
2. Related Art
Display devices (liquid-crystal display devices, for example) are used in a variety of electronic devices, including projectors, information processing apparatuses, mobile information terminals, and the like. Increases in the resolutions of such display devices continue to progress, and as a result, the time a driver drives a single pixel is becoming shorter. For example, phase expansion driving is used as a method for driving an electro-optical panel (a liquid-crystal display panel, for example). According to this driving method, for example, eight source lines are driven at one time, and the process is repeated 160 times to drive 1,280 source lines. In the case where a WXGA (1,280×768 pixels) panel is to be driven, the stated 160 instances of driving (that is, the driving of a single horizontal scanning line) is thus repeated 768 times. Assuming a refresh rate of 60 Hz, a simple calculation shows that the driving time for a single pixel is approximately 135 nanoseconds. In actuality, there are periods where pixels are not driven (blanking intervals and the like, for example), and thus the driving time for a single pixel becomes even shorter, at approximately 70 nanoseconds.
JP-A-2000-341125, JP-A-2001-156641, JP-A-2008-145993, JP-A-2008-83727, JP-A-2006-243176, and JP-A-2005-242215 are examples of related art.
With the shortening of pixel driving times as mentioned above, it is becoming difficult for amplifier circuits to finish writing data voltages within the required time. A method that drives an electro-optical panel by controlling the amounts of charges supplied to data lines (a method that employs capacitor charge redistribution, for example) can be considered as a driving method for addressing this problem. Unlike driving using an amplifier circuit, this method supplies a predetermined charge amount corresponding to a data voltage, and thus when there is a factor that causes the distribution of charges to change, error occurs with respect to the data voltage.
Specifically, a plurality of data lines are provided in the electro-optical panel, and a coupling capacitance (parasitic capacitance) is present among those data lines. Focusing on a given data line, the data line adjacent thereto is connected through coupling capacitance, and thus the charge redistribution is carried out including that coupling capacitance. If the potential of the adjacent data line is constant, the same charge redistribution will occur each time. However, the potential of the data line changes due to pixel driving, and there is thus a problem that that potential change causes a change in the charge redistribution in the data line being focused on, which in turn produces error from the desired data voltage.
JP-A-2000-341125 and JP-A-2001-156641 disclose techniques in which D/A conversion is carried out through capacitor charge redistribution as techniques that employ charge redistribution. JP-A-2008-145993, JP-A-2008-83727, JP-A-2006-243176, and JP-A-2005-242215, meanwhile, disclose techniques for driving an electro-optical panel using voltage followers, capacitors, or the like.